


know it while you have it

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared can't wait for his stepbrother to get home from college, and it's not for any of the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know it while you have it

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**. Title kinda ganked from Burkowski.

"Stop pacing. It sounds like you're about to stomp through the ceiling up there." Jared's stepmother's voice is muffled from below. " _I'm_ not even going to start worrying for another hour. He has a long drive."

Although there's no one there to see it, Jared rolls his eyes. She's been in the kitchen all day and now the whole house smells like garlic mashed potatoes and cornbread. Jensen's favorites.

Jared closes his door, clicks the lock and checks it twice. He kicks off his shorts and throws himself on his bed, then reaches under the mattress to find the lube and opens up his legs.

 

~*~*~*~

 

When Jensen's away, they keep contact to a minimum. It's Jared's choice really, and selfish in the way that kid brothers are allowed to be. Talking to Jensen while he's at school only points out how far away he is, reminds Jared that he's still two months out from getting his driver's license and at least twice as long as that before their folks will let him make the drive on his own. They don't talk, barely write and never send pictures.

(Except for that one time, after a particularly vicious shouting match when Jared had been caught red handed in the liquor cabinet and was feeling pathetic and mildly drunk and really fucking lonely. Like he had a Jensen-shaped hole in his chest, and it wasn't even all _that_ obscene anyway, just a dark, grainy photo from a screwed up angle that showed Jared's stomach and his hand shoved into his boxers along with a short little caption that read _wish you were here_. And two seconds after he'd hit send he'd regretted it, and a minute after that Jensen had called and given him an ass reaming that went down in the history books. Ripped him wide open then put him back together again, whispering sweet and filthy in his ear until Jared had made a mess of his hand and his shorts).

Jared's on his feet as soon as he hears the car door slam, but pauses at the top of the steps, hangs back, listening as his parents cluck and fuss over Jensen. The house feels different already. More full. Better.

"Wow," Jensen says once Jared's made his slow way down the stairs, but Jared barely hears him. He's too busy looking at Jensen. His hair has gotten a little longer and he's skinnier, the angle of his jaw more sharp. Final exams must have kicked his ass too. He looks beat, like he's got dirty thumbprints under his eyes.

"Got into Dad's weight set, huh?" Jensen rubs his upper arms. His fingers trail along Jared's biceps and sneak under the sleeves of his t-shirt. It's a small caress, hidden in plain sight. It goes on longer than it should.

"Yeah, a little," Jared admits. His heart kicks up and his lungs can't figure out how to work when Jensen pulls him in and hugs him tight.

"I missed you, kiddo," Jensen whispers. Normal on the surface, but there's a low thrum beneath it that makes Jared's skin buzz.

"You have no idea," Jared says, just as soft.

 

~*~*~*~

 

All throughout supper Jared squirms in his seat, keyed up and half hard over Jensen's proximity. His parents keep passing pleased, happy smiles back and forth, glad to have both their boys at the table again.

They ask Jensen about classes, lacrosse, drop some not-so-gentle hints about girls and Jensen keeps his mouth full enough to excuse his monosyllabic answers, meets their questions with a series of grunts and shrugs. Jared keeps his head down, tries to concentrate on his plate but then Jensen's foot finds his under the table, toes wriggling against his ankle, begging attention and Jared looks up to find Jensen catching a drip of butter on his thumb, licking up the length of it before sucking it into his mouth. He keeps at it until Jared inches his foot up the inside of Jensen's leg, because Jensen's a little fucker and two can play at this game. Jared makes it all the way up to the bend of Jensen's knee before Jensen jerks back, hides it with a huge, spine-cracking stretch.

"I think I'll take a shower," Jensen announces as he pushes back from the table. "I'm feeling dirty."

Twenty minutes later, Jared's up to his elbows in dishwater and Jensen wanders into the kitchen, skin still warm from the shower and his hair all corkscrewed and damp. He angles his body so no wandering eyes can see and fits his palm over Jared's hip, slides it down, following the path where his thigh meets his body.

"Did you do it?" Jensen asks.

Jared bites his bottom lip, shifts backward slightly against Jensen's crotch and feels Jensen shiver. "Yeah. It's fucking _tight._ "

Jensen sweeps Jared's hair away from the back of his neck and presses his lips there, and now Jensen's not the only on who's shivering. "Does it feel good?"

"You're gonna feel better." Jared's hands are still buried underwater, clenched into fists.

"Goddamn, brother mine," Jensen breathes, and lets his teeth graze Jared's skin for just a second. Not nearly long enough.

"Go to bed early."

"You know it. The trip kicked my ass." Jensen's wearing a sly little smirk and a flush that reaches all the way to the tips of his ears. It's a good look on him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"You still haven't talked them into a new bed, huh?" Jensen closes and locks Jared's bedroom door soundlessly.

Jared's spread out on his bed in nothing but boxers, gone so hard so fast that it actually aches the second he heard Jensen's footsteps in the hallway. The behaviorists that he's been reading about in his psych class would have a field day with him. He pulls his legs up, slips his hand into his boxers, moves it against his cock and says, "I've been focusing all my efforts on bigger and better. Like a car."

"Hey, I had to buy my own. Pay the insurance too. What makes you rank?" Jensen chuckles, and Jared's not sure what it says about them that they can still talk bullshit even as Jensen's stripping off his shirt, eyes glued to the slow movement of Jared's hand.

"I'm the youngest. Their last chance to get it right."

Jensen frowns. "It's sound logic." He switches gears real quick when Jared hooks a finger into the waistband of his shorts and tugs him in, pulls him down.

The first kiss feels like a sigh of relief, slow and gentle, a small tease of Jensen's tongue along the seam of Jared's mouth, Jensen's hand soft on Jared's cheek.

Jared licks his lips and says, "You snuck a cigarette." Jensen's a warm pressure all along his side, snugged in close in a bed that's not big enough for the both of them.

"Asshole," Jensen says, but Jared forgives him the instant Jensen nips at his earlobe, toys it between his teeth. "It was a couple of hours ago. Had to do something while I waited for them to go to sleep. I brushed my teeth, and anyway, when did you become such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude," he insists, and goes a step further to prove it, peels down Jensen's shorts and wraps his fist around Jensen's dick, already stiff and curved against his stomach. He's years past being shy around Jensen, the one person who knows every single one of his dirty secrets and still loves him anyway. Jared thinks that Jensen would probably say the same thing about him.

Hissing in a sharp breath, Jensen says, "No. Don't suppose you are." He starts to buck into Jared's hand, tiny thrusts that pull up short every time the mattress groans beneath them. "Is it still there? I wanna see it."

Jared answers him by kicking off his boxers. He pushes at at Jensen's shoulder and urges him downward. Even in the dark, Jared sees Jensen's eyes go wide, his mouth fall open, feels his whole body become taut where he's resting between Jared's widespread knees.

" _Fuck._ " Jensen kisses high up on Jared's thigh. He touches the base of the plug, gives it a small, experimental tug that makes Jared spasm, dig his heels into Jensen's ribs. "How did you even fucking walk?"

"Basically I didn't, just—" Jared cuts off when Jensen pulls on it again and touches his rim, now all stretched out around the widest part. Jensen plays with him, working the plug out until only the slim tapered end is still inside then works it back in, and another minute of this and Jared might blow, finish the night off before it's even really started.

"Kept on thinking about this," Jensen says, his voice ragged and deep. "The whole ride. Had to pull over half way here and jack off. Almost had to do it twice."

"Oh god," Jared moans, partially from the mental picture of Jensen hunched over in his car with his dick in his hand and partially from the way that Jensen dives down to nose at his balls, mouth at the sensitive skin behind them. All at once Jensen pulls the plug out and puts his tongue there instead, wriggles it inside. It's incredibly warm and wet and soft and immediately Jared's hips clear the bed, his fists tangle in the blankets and he bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to keep quiet.

"So hot," Jensen says once he takes his tongue back. "Love you like this, all stretched out and wet." He crawls up Jared's body and kisses him again. It's faintly chemical and slippery from the lube and his chin is sloppy with it, but Jared doesn't mind it, likes the slick slide of their mouths together, the impatient movement of Jensen's hands up and down his ribs.

"I kept on wishing it was you. All night long. Couldn't get it out of my head." Jared scrabbles at Jensen's shoulders, squirms under Jensen in fitful little bursts.

"Has there been anyone else?" Jensen's tone says that it's okay. He knows that Jared's at the age where a stiff breeze hitting him in the right way can set him off.

With a direct look, Jared shakes his head. He wants to tell Jensen that no one else measures up, there's no one who smiles at him the right way or knows him well enough or smells so goddamn good. He wants to tell Jensen that he's the only one who gets it. They're brothers in every single way except for blood and that doesn't make it worse. It only makes it better. Instead he reaches between them and guides Jensen inside.

It's so easy, amazingly easy, the way his body opens up around Jensen, takes him in. Really good straight away.

"Jared. Missed you so much," Jensen says against his mouth as he rolls his hips back and fucks back in, slow, languid thrusts like they've got all the time in the world and nothing to do but each other.

The solid weight of Jensen sinks him into the mattress and he's stuffed so full with his brother he could fucking cry. He won't, but he _could_. Jensen's dick in his ass and Jensen's tongue in his mouth and it's been so long since he's heard the lazy sound of his name in Jensen's voice, so long since he's felt like this, safe and secure in his own skin, loved and adored and above all completely necessary.

Jared fights the drive to thrust himself up on Jensen's cock, to match his movements, well schooled in the careful art of fucking your stepbrother with your parents a few doors down the hall. He knows that it would have been safer to wait, thinks that it would probably be easier to convince an alcoholic to not jump into an ocean full of booze.

Even still, Jensen starts to grind harder into him, circle his hips in a way that lights sparks all over Jared's skin and pushes Jared's orgasm right out of him. He clamps his teeth down on Jensen's bottom lip, whines against it and tightens his thighs around Jensen's waist, feels their stomachs get sloppy and sticky with his spunk.

"Fuck, kid. I didn't even touch you," Jensen says, but Jared barely registers it, intent on the hot pulse of Jensen's dick buried balls deep inside of him, as if all of his senses are centered on the place they're connected. "I just…I gotta…" Jensen pulls most of the way out and slams back home again, fucks into him proper, mindless of the squawk of the bed and Jared's dazed, sex-fogged groans. He gathers Jared up, arms like metal bands under Jared's back and strains against him, breathing in wrecked little gasps as he comes, hips stuttering through it, his face pressed into the crook of Jared's neck.

They're both become very quiet, trying to breath softly, listening for any sign of movement in the house.

"That mighta gotten loud," Jared points out. The room smells like sweat and spunk and there's no hiding it. If they're caught, then they're caught. The thought is dangerous. Thrilling.

In the darkness, Jensen's smile is very bright. "I think we're safe." He stretches, pushes Jared to his side to make more space in the bed.

"Shouldn't you go back to your room?"

Jensen hums, pulls Jared to him until his chest is pressed into Jared's back. "I think I'll stay right here." He smiles against Jared's neck, slides his fingers along the crease of Jared's ass, slips two of them inside and keeps them there, hardly moving. "It's not like it's weird or anything. We're brothers, right?"

 

\--fin

Thanks for reading.


End file.
